Someone New
by Nanaja
Summary: FINISHED After Inuyasha says cruel things to Kagome, she runs away back to her time. But this time Miroku follows her home. KagMir
1. Stupid Skirt

Hey everybody!!!! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!!! MOMMA'S BACK BABY!! *Cough* I mean.it's nice to see you all again. Yeah that's it. Anyway I hope you all like this story!! ***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. P.S. This story is done before Sango entered the group and she's not going to enter it or anything..so yeah! BACK OFF!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stole a quick glace as she bent over her bag to get her 'toothbrush' as she called it. He took in how her short skirt raised slightly as she leaned forward and her shirt tighten along her back. His eyes traveled up and down her slim legs and thighs. He was so close.....all he had to do was reach out about two more feet and......  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome called from the side of her mouth. She turned her head and noticed his hand was out stretched. She saw him jerk his hand back and his eyes widen in surprise. She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Miroku, what were you doing?" She stood up and turned toward him putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Dear lady Kagome," he started, "there was a uh.....fly that I was trying to swat at that was pestering me." He looked up from the ground at her with big eyes full of innocence.  
  
"I see....well, can you hand me my hair brush?" She turned back around as he picked it up the ground and handed it to her. He lowered his head slightly to get a better view of what she was wearing UNDER the skirt.  
  
*Hmmmm* he thought with a grin on his face *What are those? Is that the sign for Love? Ahhh, yes, yes it is.* Miroku subconsciously licked his lips as he arched on of his brows. But this time Kagome saw him from between her legs and quick turned around with a clutched fist.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" She gave him a good bonk on the head that left him sprawled out over the ground. After his vision cleared he looked up to see Inuyasha standing above him with a smirk on his features.  
  
"You looked up her skirt again didn't you?! I've told you before that if you want to get a good look at her wait till she tries to tie her shoe."  
  
"SIT!!" Inuyasha fell with a dull thud on top of Miroku who got the wind knocked out of him. After Inuyasha could move he got up from Miroku and gave him a hand to help him up. Miroku looked over to see that Kagome's face had taken on a deep shade of red it was almost purple. Also that her hands were clinched down at her sides like she was about ready to strike.  
  
*She's so sexy when she's angry* he smiled to himself, but apparently Kagome took his smile to mean differently.  
  
"Oh of course!!!" She threw her hands into the air as if she had just forgotten something, "When you guys aren't using me as a shard detector I'm your own personal SEX SLAVE!! How could I have FORGOTEN!?!" Her hands came back to her sides and she turned around with a quick turn on her heel. But when she took her first step to make a dramatic exit her foot caught on a tree root and she fell flat on her face causing her skirt to flip up onto her back. Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing and pounding on the ground with his fists while Miroku needed a towel to clean up all the drool that was falling on the forest floor.  
  
Kagome quickly got up, sat Inuyasha, and tackled Miroku making him fall with her on top of him. He saw her hand lift to smack him but he quickly flipped her over, grabbed both of her hands and lifted them above her head. This new position startled Kagome and she just looked up at him with her eyes as big as saucers. He smiled down at her and shortened the gap between their faces to a few centimeters.  
  
"Personally I would like it more if you were willing instead of a slave." He gave her a small kiss on the nose and Kagome's face turned a deep red again. This time from blushing.  
  
"WHAT!?" cried Inuyasha with his head still in the ground. "Just because I can't SEE, Monk, doesn't mean I can't HEAR!!"  
  
Kagome quickly recovered and slid her hands Mirokus grasp and pushed him off to the side. As she stood up her face was still a healthy color of red.  
  
Miroku watched her from the ground as she walked over to where Inuyasha was standing up, *Damn it, Inuyasha!! I just about HAD her but you had to butt in!*  
  
"Bitch, why did you 'sit' me?!" Inuyasha growled while rubbing his head. She just looked at him innocently. "And why did YOU say that Miroku!?" Miroku got off of the ground and after a second of 'adjusting' he turned around to face them.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"OK that's enough!!" Kagome stepped in-between them. *I had better before it goes past one-syllable words* she thought to herself. Miroku smiled at the fact that she was still slightly pink and that she couldn't quite meet his eyes.  
  
*HA I'm IN!!* He grinned broadly at her and she started to blush again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright there is the first Chappie!! I'm not posting again till I get 10 reviews. SOO if you want to see this story continued go to that little box down there and REVIEW!! And if you don't like it thanx for coming to check out my story.  
  
~Nanaja~ 


	2. Plan

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I hate blushing* Kagome rubbed her cheeks with her hands trying to get the color to go away. *It makes you look so....embarrassed!! Well I do have a good REASON for blushing of course. Stupid Miroku and his perverted ways.* She felt the color wash away from her face and she looked up at him and Inuyasha as they sat around the fire. Her gaze went from one to the other and when she looked at Miroku his head popped up and he smiled at her. She felt her cheeks turn red again and she growled at herself in frustration. *I wonder if he meant what he said to me. I know that Inuyasha still loves Kikyo, maybe I should just give up on him. He never seems to give me the kind of attention that you would give somebody you like.* She rubbed her hands together as they laid in her lap.  
  
"Hey, Bitch!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kagome sighed to herself and looked down at her hands in her lap *Yep, he LOVES me.* "WHAT!?"  
  
"I thought you were going to make us some FOOD!! I'm hungry damn-it!"  
  
"Yes your highness," she stood up and bowed low, "would you like it if I drowned Shippo while I was working?" she said with sarcasm dripping off every syllable. Inuyasha's eyes shifted to the little fox cub taking a nap as the sun was setting.  
  
"Well, now that you ment-"  
  
"SIT!!" SLAM!!  
  
"OW!! What was THAT for?!"  
  
Kagome slammed her foot into the ground, "How could you say that about Shippo!!"  
  
"BITCH! You OFFERED didn't you?!"  
  
"I wasn't SERIOUS!!"  
  
Miroku just watched cross-legged in silence as they yelled at each other, sipping his tea occasionally. Sighing as the wind ruffled through her shirt, how it clung to her curves in the best of places. He stopped sipping his tea right as it was at his lips and stared at her. He noticed that anytime she would throw her hands up in anger it would lift her shirt up a couple of inches.  
  
*I hate it when they go off like this all the time. I lose my eye-candy!! Kagome goes home for a couple of days and waits for Inuy-* All of a sudden an idea came into his head, right then he was happy for their stupid fights that they have every day. He smiled into his cup and took a last sip and set it down on the ground. He stood up and crossed his arms at the two. "Hey, Inuyasha."  
  
"What do YOU want Monk?"  
  
*You have to love the fact that he refuses to acknowledge anybody by their first name.* he thought to himself. "You know, it kind of makes me feel bad to see how you treat Kagome all the time." Inuyasha looked over at him and scowled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He took a step away from Kagome and crossed his own arms.  
  
Miroku sighed and rubbed his neck like he was in deep thought, "Well, just the fact that you refuse to call her by her first name. You never say 'thanks' for ANYTHING she does. You insult her, call her rude names, order her around."  
  
"SO!? What's your point?" Miroku could see Kagome lower her head and grip her arm. He felt bad for doing this but he finally needed release from her. He just needed one good night with her and he would be finished. But as he saw her fight back tears he couldn't bring himself to doing it. Just then a strong breeze past lifting her skirt up and he could see her long legs. Just standing there, TEASING HIM! He shook his head and turned his attention back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, it just makes me wonder how much you really care about her." His eyes shifted back to Kagome as her head shot up and she looked at Inuyasha's back.  
  
Inuyasha took a surprised step back but quickly reopened his cocky stance. "Feh, why would I care about her? She does nothing but complain. The only reason I don't kill her right now is because I need her."  
  
All of a sudden Kagome burst into tears and ran off toward the well. Inuyasha didn't even turn around. The only part of him that moved was his ears as they listened to her feet hit the ground. Miroku smiled to himself. *Bingo.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Alright I'm done THIS chapter, yeah I know that I made Miroku to be a jerk. But I PROMISE that this will have a good ending!! I want reviews PPL!! No new chapter till I get 20!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	3. Visits and Purple

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on her bed with her head in her hands. *Why did I ever START to like him?! He just admitted that he doesn't give a shit about me.* She lifted her head up and started rubbing the sides of her arms. *Maybe he just didn't want to admit what her REALLY felt about me.* She shook her head at herself, *No, even if that WAS the case, I don't think could take it if every time he looked at me he saw Kikyo. What kind of relationship would THAT be?!* she looked at her clock which read 11:56 p.m. *I had just better get some sleep and worry about it in the morning.*  
  
There was a loud thud outside her room and she got up from her bed and ran to the window. She opened it and looked down at the ground. Miroku laid sprawled out on the ground. He shook his head and got up dusting himself off. He looked up and saw Kagome's face looking down at him in shock, and he smiled and waved up at her.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I was just trying to climb this tree and I.....uhh.....fell." he shouted. She smacked her forehead and angrily whispered down at him.  
  
"Keep it quiet you MORON!! It's midnight and people are trying to get some SLEEP!!"  
  
Miroku looked down at himself then up to the quarter moon. "OH ok Kagome!!" Kagome gave herself another slap.  
  
*I should just give him a megaphone and make it easy for him.* "Stay right there, Miroku, I'll be right down." *With a gag to keep you quiet* She quietly went through the house tip-toeing through the hallway when she remembered, *Damn I'm such a baka. Nobody is even home right now.* She walked down the stairs and opened the door and Miroku stood there waiting for her. Surprisingly with a bouquet in hand. Kagome took a startled step back as he handed them to her. "Umm, thanks Miroku." He gave her a broad grin.  
  
"I thought you would like these." He winked at her and took a step inside the house. She smiled at the bouquet and took a big sniff. She pulled her head back and looked at the bouquet again. But as she turned it in her hand she started to frown.  
  
*Well no wonder he thought I would like these, they're from our GARDEN!* She sighed and went to find a vase, *Well at least he TRIED.* She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a vase, filled it with water, and stuck them in the vase. She walked back out to the living room and sat the flowers on the coffee table in front of where Miroku was sitting. He smiled up at her and patted the seat next to him. She sighed at herself and rolled her eyes *Fine whatever.* She sat down next to him and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for what Inuyasha said." He gave her a sincere look and put his arm around her, "It really isn't fair of him to treat you like that or to say that about you." Kagome could feel tears welling up again and she snuggled up against him.  
  
"It's ok, Miroku, I guess it was best that I found this out now instead of later." She choked back on her tears and she felt his hand massaging her shoulder. *NO NO NO NO NO!!* Her mind was screaming. But she didn't pay attention and snuggled against him. *He's just comforting me, it's nothing to worry about.* She lifted her head up and smiled at him, "Thanks for coming over, Miroku, I think that I really needed this." He looked at her and bent down and kissed her on the lips. She froze for a second and then pulled away. "But but but,"  
  
"But what?" He looked at her and pushed his forehead against hers.  
  
"I just always thought.....that,"  
  
He pulled back a little bit and cocked his eyebrow, "You always thought what?" She shyly looked up at him and started blushing. "What did you always think, Kagome?"  
  
"I always thought that you were gay." Miroku scooted away from her like she had a spider crawling down her face.  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHY DID YOU THINK THAT!?!"  
  
She blinked at him and stated, "Well I thought that the reason you always asked women to bare your child was because you wanted to hide the fact you were gay." Miroku stared at her for a second and started shaking his head.  
  
"I'm not GAY, Kagome"  
  
Kagome looked off to the side and sighed, "Then there's the fact that you wear PURPLE."  
  
"I'm NOT gay!! I don't know what kind of image a guy wearing purple makes in THESE times, but where, or should I say WHEN I'm from it's quite common." She looked back at him and nodded her approval. He slowly slid back to her and put his arm around her again. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her face to him. "If I was gay I wouldn't dream of this every night." He kissed her lips and slowly moved to her cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**HAHAHAHA I'm so EVIL!! Cliffhanger man! But I'll be nice and wont make a quota on Reviews. But please write them anyway!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	4. So Good

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's brain just couldn't process what was going on. One minute she was sitting there and the next she had a guy kissing her who she formally thought was gay. Her eyes were opened wide and she saw Miroku's hands move. She braced herself and waited for the hand to touch her breast, but amazingly he slowly ran his hands up and down her arms. He moved his lips back up to her mouth and she froze with her eyes wide. He pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"Please, Kagome, don't fight it." She turned a bright red and looked down at her lap. "I need you. Here, I'll show you." He took her hand and pushed it against his crotch. She squeaked when she felt something hard where her hand was. He pushed her hand against him harder and he let out a low moan. Kagome felt something grow at the pit of her stomach when she heard him.  
  
Miroku pushed her down on the couch and started kiss her neck. All the while grinding his lower regions with hers. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him against her. She moved her neck away from him and pushed her lips against his. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and started kneading her breast. Kagome moaned into the kiss and could feel the heat in her stomach rise, especially when he started to rock against her.  
  
She pulled away from him and pushed him up a little. Miroku looked down at her and saw her lick her hand. *What is she doing?* Her hand moved inside his robes and he felt her grasp around him. He closed his eyes and bit down his tongue to keep from moaning. She slowly slid her hand up and down him and his eyes crossed in pleasure. *Holy shit!! Where did she learn THIS?!* He pushed his thigh in-between her legs and she groaned and squeezed him. *Fuck not now!!*  
  
He pulled her hand away from him and pinned it and her other hand above her head, breathing hard. He leaned down near her face, "Now why does this look familiar?" She grinned up at him.  
  
"I think you just like to see me in this position."  
  
Miroku chucked and flicked his tongue across her lips, "I never said I didn't." He reached down and pulled her shirt up exposing her stomach. He bent down and licked across her stomach and swirled his tongue around her belly-button. She bucked up against his chest and he pushed her back down. *All in time. I want to enjoy this.* He pushed her shirt up more and trailed kisses up her stomach and over her bra to in-between her breasts. He dragged his tongue along her bra and was rubbing her inner thigh with his hand. He dragged his hand up past her skirt and slowly pulled her underwear down.  
  
Kagome was moving under Miroku all the while moaning, "Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God." All of a sudden her eyes shot opened wide and she let out a loud groan, "Miroku!!" He grinned at her and put another finger in her to join the other two and pushed them hard inside her.  
  
"Do you like that?" he said in a low voice.  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated, 'yes' and pushed herself against him.  
  
"Do you want more?"  
  
Kagomes eyes opened wide and she looked at him. Then she looked down to where her skirt and shirt were flipped up. She leaned back and nodded. Miroku started kissing her mouth and took his hand away from her crotch to pull of her shirt. She leaned up and started pulling his robes off. She slid it off his shoulders and pushed off her skirt. He looked down at her naked form and smiled.  
  
"I've been waiting for this."  
  
Miroku wrapped her legs around him and pushed himself inside her. Kagome let out a yell and grabbed onto his shoulders. He slowly moved inside her and started kissing her neck.  
  
"You're so tight, you feel so good."  
  
All she could see was white in front of her eyes as she felt him thrust into her. She felt him speed up and started moaning.  
  
"Feels so good, feels so good." He started licking and grunting into her neck.  
  
"Miroku please...." He felt her body spasm and contract around him. He let out a moan and did a final thrust before he came. He laid down on top of her for a couple of minutes before lifting his head and kissing her lips.  
  
"Thank you." He breathed and leaned back against the other side of the couch. She sat up and laid against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
** There you go, there's your sex scene. Hope you all enjoyed it!! You'll have to excuse me if you don't like it, because I have never had sex before, so I didn't have anything to base it on!! REVIEW PPL!!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	5. Mistake

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and felt something warm and soft on his chest. He looked down to see Kagome's raven hair flying up at odd angles. He snorted back a laugh and ran his hand over her head. *That was better than I expected it would be. Kami, she looks so beautiful.* He smiled to himself and kept stroking her hair. *She's such a wonderful girl, wait no, WOMAN.* He suddenly stopped his hand, *Wait, what am I saying?! I'm Miroku, the perverted, hot, playboy!! My goal is to get with as many women as possible! Not become tied down to ONE woman!!* He looked down at her and she let out a soft moan and he watched her fingers twitch slightly. He smiled at her. *No, this is what I need. I need one woman. I need someone like Kagome, she's everything I could need in a wife. She's smart and brave. She's so innocent.* He smirked to himself. *But she isn't when the time is right. I think.....I do love her.*  
  
He lifted her up slightly and gave her a soft hug. As he backed up he watched Kagome's eyes flutter and then open. *This is it,* he thought *I'm telling her that I love her.* He watched as Kagome gave him a strange look and then looked them over.  
  
"Kagome, I lo-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Miroku what did we DO?! OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAD SEX!!! Miroku I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't stop this."  
  
"But Kago-"  
  
"WHAT WILL INUYASHA SAY!? Well there went ALL hope that he would ever be with me. What if I got an STD? Wait they don't have those in your time do they? Wait........WHAT IF I GOT PREGNANT!?!?!?!?" Miroku stopped trying to get her to shut up and sat stiff as a board.  
  
*Gods I didn't think about that!! What if she DID get pregnant?! I love her but I'm not ready to be a father just YET." She saw as she sat there on the couch naked and crying. He put an arm around her and started stroking her cheek. "Kagome it's ok. Everything will be fine." He kissed her gently and backed away, "I promise. If you're pregnant we will raise our child just fine." He felt the brush of doubt in his mind but he quickly pushed it out of the way. He gave her another kiss and hugged her close to him. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up from the floor at him with fury in her eyes. "You don't love me you jackass. You just used me to fulfill your own fantasy!! Now I'm probably pregnant because I let my guard down with you!!" She quickly got off the couch and threw a blanket across her naked form. She bent down and picked up his robes. She threw them at him with tears in her eyes and pointed to the door. "Get dressed and leave." She clutched the blanket around her till her knuckles turned white. "NOW!" Miroku looked up from the couch at her.  
  
"No, please Kagome, let me stay with you. I love you." Kagome grabbed onto a hunk of her hair.  
  
"No you DON'T!! SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" She pointed back to the door, "Leave NOW, Miroku!"  
  
He shook his head at her, "No I can't leave you." He watched as her face turned into a nasty shade of red. Quick as a flash she was right in front of him and he felt her open hand slapped across his face.  
  
"Get OUT of my HOUSE!!" Miroku stepped back feeling his face sting. He noticed that her slapping him had never felt this bad before. He raised his hand to his cheek and touched it. He winced at the pain it produced. Miroku slipped his robes over his head and turned around to go out the door. As he opened it he watched Kagome fall to the floor sobbing. He raised his had to his cheek again and he felt tears sliding down his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Hey sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I've been having Drivers Training and then I went on a Band fieldtrip for 4 days, then I had to baby- sit the second I came home and then I had a ton of homework and you get the idea. Anyway, sorry this chapter wasn't very long. But you'll just have to make due. REVIEW PPL!!!! ~*Nanaja*~ 


	6. SelfTanner and Rubber Duckies

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome listened as Miroku closed the door behind him. Her shoulders shaking from the sobs erupting from her. *I can't believe I did that. It's obvious that he just used me. I wasted my first time on somebody that didn't care about me. Gods, I hate myself. Now Inuyasha and I will never have a chance together.* She pulled the blanket tight around her and rocked on the floor.  
  
Her head shot up when she heard wheels on the driveway. Her family was home. Her eyes widened and she quickly picked up her clothes and dashed up the stairs just as the door knob turned. *I can't let them see me like this!!! It's pretty obvious what I've been doing.* She ran into her room and threw on some clothes and walked back down the stairs. Kagome froze when she saw her mom holding up her underwear that she just picked up off of the floor.  
  
"Kagome, why is your underwear laying on the floor?" Her mom looked at her with interest.  
  
"I uh..." Kagome could feel the tension in the room.  
  
"Kagome, don't worry, I completely understand." She went up and hugged her daughter tight.  
  
"Uhh...what?" Kagome was surprised that her mom didn't throw a temper tantrum considering that she had been having sex at 15.  
  
"Well there's nothing wrong with it. I do it all the time!! It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
*EWWWW!!!! I so did NOT want to know that!!* Kagome winced at the thought of her mother naked with another man.  
  
"Just be sure that you keep the curtains closed when you walk around naked. I don't need the neighbors having a show of my only daughter." Kagome backed up and looked at her mother.  
  
"Wha......what?"  
  
"You just stripped out of clothes to put on self-tanner right? Well don't worry about it, nobody was here to see you so don't feel ashamed of walking around the house naked. You live here too." She lifted her eyebrow and stared hard at her daughter. "That WAS what happened, right? You put on self-tanner?"  
  
Kagome shook herself out of her trance and smiled, "YEAH....self-tanner. That's it."  
  
Her mom smiled at her again, "Good, and it looks like it's working. Where did you put the bottle? I think I might go to my room and use some myself."  
  
"Upstairs in the bathroom, Mom." She watched as her mother dashed up the stairs. *Well if I AM pregnant I don't know what I'll tell her. I could just say that the bottle was the father, or that I was involved in a freak fertilization that involved a banana, some duct-tape, and a rubber ducky, maybe she'll buy that.* She mentally slapped herself. *Man I have some WEIRD after-sex thoughts* She walked back up to her room and laid down on her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ok done with that chapter. Sorry, I know it's a bit short, but again you will have to make due. REVIEW PPL!!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	7. Advice

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku crawled out of the well and slowly walked back to the village. He barely went 10 feet when Shippo came running out of the forest, screaming out of his mind. Inuyasha was at his heels yelling his head off at the tiny cub.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK THAT RAMEN!!! THAT'S THE LAST OF IT TILL THE BITCH GETS BACK!!!"  
  
"NO you ate the rest of it and I'm......"  
  
They both stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Miroku. Miroku watched as their noses started sniffing the air and their faces change expressions. Shippo had a face of complete confusion.  
  
"Miroku," he stated "how's come you smell like my parents after they've been alone for a while?" He crawled over to where his was standing and sniffed his robes. "Yeah, you smell like that, only you have Kagome's sent on you too." Miroku took a step back and looked at Inuyasha. Whose face had gone quite pale and his eyes were wide.  
  
"You..." Miroku looked down at the ground.  
  
"Yeah. I..we did." Inuyasha bent down to see the look on his face: pain.  
  
"Well then what's wrong?" he straitened himself out and crossed his arms.  
  
"I love her."  
  
"So? Why is that a problem?"  
  
Miroku blushed. "She got mad at me, she said that I didn't love her, that I just used her for my own pleasure." Inuyasha started laughing and Miroku glared at him. "Why is that so funny?!"  
  
"Well, monk," he said between fits of laughter, "You aren't exactly Mr. A- woman's-body-is-sacred."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha straitened himself out again and looked at him plainly.  
  
"Well, you always ask women to 'bare your child' and you grope anything that has breasts." Miroku wasn't sure how to take that. It made him mad but he knew it was true. He sighed and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I would gladly give all of that if Kagome loved me in return." Inuyasha took a startled step back and looked at him as if he was just telling him he was going to die.  
  
"You DO love her." He shuddered. "All right, if I were you I would just go back and talk to her."  
  
"Yeah but right now she hates me. I don't think I should go over there right now."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "Well then wait till tomorrow." Miroku nodded and walked back with Inuyasha while Shippo was still smelling the air,  
  
"WAIT!!" he called to the other two. They turned around and looked at the little cub. His nose sniffed the air. "But what happened? What did he do?" They both looked at him, not sure if they should tell him or if they should just let it be. So they settled for what ALL older brother figures do and lied.  
  
"They were wrestling." Inuyasha stated plainly. Miroku turned red and Inuyasha laughed at him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Yeah I know, I know, another short chapter. I can't help it. I haven't been in the mood to write. BUT I'M DOING IT ALL FOR YOU GUYS SO YOU HAD BETTER BE HAPPY!! Please review.  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	8. Dreams and Candy

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was laying down on the forest floor. She leaned to the side and picked up a purple flower nearby and twirled it in her fingers. She smiled and looked up at the sky, such a perfect blue. She sighed and laid her arms behind her head. *Everything's so peaceful, so perfect.* she heard rustling to her left and turned her head. She saw the outline of a figure and picked her head up. She squinted her eyes and recognized the figure. She called out to it.  
  
"What's wrong? What do you need?" The figure stood there for a second.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." She laid there frozen as he stepped out of the shadows. But then she smiled at him and laid her head back down on her arms.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's head shot up from the pillow where she was sleeping and she rubbed her eyes. *Miroku*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku was sitting by the fire in Kaede's hut. He looked up and saw Kagome coming in through the door. She walked over to him and smiled down at him. He stood up and was going to leave but she caught onto his arm. He turned to face her and was met by her lips on his. He raked his hands along her body and moved them to her breasts. He kissed her neck and gave them a slight squeeze. She started moaning.  
  
"Miroku, Miroku, Miroku..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku opened his eyes to see Shippo jumping up and down on his stomach.  
  
"Miroku. Miroku, Miroku, Miroku, Miroku...."  
  
"YES?!"  
  
"What's in your robes?" He asked, his head cocked to the side.  
  
"What? What's in my robes? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well you were sleeping and I saw that there was something long in your robes."  
  
"Long? Where?"  
  
"Right there." Shippo pointed to in between Miroku's legs. Miroku blushed and pushed Shippo off his stomach. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. Shippo looked back at him. "But what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Is it CANDY!?!?!"  
  
"NO it's not CANDY!!"  
  
"I bet it IS!! CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!!!" Shippo hopped up and grabbed onto the 'candy.' Miroku yelped and started running around in circles trying to get him off of him. "CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY,!!!"  
  
"Get OFF, Shippo!!"  
  
"NO I want the candy!!" Miroku got a hold of his tail and pulled him off. He threw him a good 20 yards and sat down and started to nurse his wound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ok done again. I hope you liked that chapter. I thought it needed some comic relief. But it might have only been funny for my weirdo mind. REVIEW!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	9. YES!

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes again. *Aw man what a weird dream. And yet, I wonder if it was trying to tell me something....nah.* She stood up and felt a huge pain in her stomach. She gripped her abdomen and fell back on to the bed. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!" She moved her hand and looked down. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
She stood back up and felt the pain again. This time she gripped her stomach and walked to the bathroom. *Must be something I ate.* She sat down on the toilet and looked down. *Aw crap, I hate it when it's this time of the mon-* she stopped in mid thought and her eyes shot open. *It's my.....PERIOD!!!*  
  
"YEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!" Kagome shot up into the air for a 'victory whoop' but that quickly ended when the cramps got to her. "YES, YES, YES, YE- OOOWWWWWWW!!!!" she sat back down on the toilet with a mile wide grin plastered all over her face. She never thought she would ever be happy to see it or feel the pains ever. She waved her arms around in the air and started shouting, "I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, oh yeah, oh yeah!!"  
  
After she was done with her toilet victory dance she went back to her room and flopped back down on the bed. *This is great! I don't have to worry about a baby coming along the way. OR what Mom would say about it.* She leaned over and reached for her heating pad. She turned it on and laid stomach down on top of it. *What till Miroku finds out, he'll be happy.* Her face faltered, *Oh no, I was a jerk to him before, making him leave like that, and saying that he was lying to me.* She suddenly remembered what he had confessed to her. *Did he mean it? Does he love me?* She looked down at her hands. * I don't see why, it always seems like I'm a burden to everybody.*  
  
"Kagome!! Are you upstairs?! It's time for dinner!!"  
  
"Coming, mom!!" *Man did I really sleep all day? Well...considering that I didn't get much sleep last night..* she grinned, "Wait a min," *Did I just smile about it? Earlier I was about to puke.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Yeah I know that this is an EXTREAMLY short chapter, but I thought that this was a good place to stop. REVIEW PPL!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	10. More Pain

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Miroku, why are you walking so funny?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" he was walking bowl-legged and had a hard time keeping balance. He said down on a log and put his legs together. "AAHHHHHHH!!! THE PAIN!! THE PAIN!!" His legs shot out to the sides again. "Kami that hurts like hell." He glared at Inuyasha who was having trouble breathing at the moment because he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone." He sat down next to him and rubbed his stomach. "Man I'm hungry." He smiled again and slyly looked at Miroku. "Would you like to share some CANDY with me?" Miroku's eyes shot open wide and he covered himself.  
  
"NO, SHIPPO, NO!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!" Inuyasha fell of the log and was rolling around on the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing.  
  
"Did somebody call me?" Shippo's head popped up from behind a bush. He looked over at Inuyasha. "Did you call me Inuyasha?" He jumped up and landed right between his legs and started jumping up and down. "Did you? Did you? Did you?"  
  
"OOOOWWWWWWW" He shoved Shippo off and grabbed himself. Tears in his eyes again, only this time from pain. "FUCK THAT HURTS!!" He was laying in the fetal position holding himself. "Oh my poor baby, it will be all right." He cooed down at himself. Miroku stopped laughing and started looking around to see if he was the only one who had heard this.  
  
*Oh yeah, that's going down in my 'The Weirdest Things I Have Ever Heard Someone Say' book* He looked over to see Shippo crying beside a tree. He called over to him and watched as he crawled a good distance around Inuyasha and sat on the ground next to him.  
  
"Why does everyone keep throwing me? What do I keep doing?" He said through tears.  
  
Miroku sighed and rubbed his neck. "Ok, how do I explain this....um...just don't jump between someone's legs anymore. Because it hurts, ok?" Shippo nodded and Miroku rubbed his fur. He stood up, still holding himself, and walked over to Inuyasha. "What's the matter, Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" He said grinning down at him.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him. "SHUT UP, MONK, IT FUCKING HURTS!!"  
  
Miroku opened his eyes wide in fake shock, "REALLY!? I didn't know that! Psh, learn something new everyday I guess." Inuyasha didn't say anything but just glared up at him. He stood up holding himself and started to yell.  
  
"Umm...did I come back at a bad time?" The two teens looked around to see Kagome staring at them. She cocked her head to the side and looked warily at them. "Why are you guys holding yourselves? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Hi Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled and kneeled down to the ground. "Hi Shippo. What's going on?"  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome, Miroku told me not to do it again."  
  
She looked at him confused. "He told you not to do what again?"  
  
He looked back at her with complete innocence. "Not to jump between peoples legs anymore." Kagome's mouth made a perfect 'o' and she blushed. She stood back up and looked at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, I um....need to talk to you." Miroku raised his eyebrow and nodded. Kagome headed off into the forest with him a good 10 ft behind her. After a couple of minutes she stopped and turned to look at him. "Miroku I just wanted to-"  
  
"NO PLEASE DON'T KICK ME!! IT STILL HURTS FROM SHIPPO!!" He fell to the ground covering himself. Kagome backed up a couple of feet, afraid that whatever he had was contagious.  
  
"Umm, no Miroku. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He looked up at her confused.  
  
"But you said that you hated me because I lied to you and I got you pregnant."  
  
"OH I'm not pregnant. I got my, uh, period today, and that means I'm not." She blushed and looked at him shyly. Miroku jumped off the ground and hugged her.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I'm so glad. I don't want to have a child right now. I don't think I'm ready for one yet." He kissed her long and hard on the lips. He felt her go rigid and she gently pushed him away.  
  
"Miroku just answer me one thing," She looked up at him afraid. He took her hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"Anything, lady Kagome." He looked back at her and smiled. He noticed a stray hair and pushed it behind her ear. "What do you want to ask me?"  
  
"Did...........did you mean it when you said you loved me?" She quickly put her head down and turned it away from him. He wore a sympathetic smile and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Of course I do. You're perfect. How couldn't I?" She turned back to him and smiled slightly.  
  
"It's just....you aren't exactly someone who would settle down with just one girl. Or so it seems." He looked down at her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"I may have been like that, yes. But I want to be with you, Kagome. You and only you. You're all I want." She smiled genuinely at him and kissed him. This time it was Miroku to push her away. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Strangely enough, I think I do. I think I always have in fact." He pulled her close and kissed her. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Kagome felt his tongue shyly touch her lips and she opened her mouth inviting him in. He slid his tongue into her mouth and started to lay down on the grass. She followed Miroku closely behind and was laying on top of him. His hands raked her sides and moved his hands up her shirt. His hands grazed over her breasts and then he squeezed them slightly. "Oh, Miroku." She moaned.  
  
"I smell them, they're over here!" They both froze as they heard Inuyasha's voice ringing out through the trees. They stared at each other for a split second before the shot up off the ground blushing. Two seconds later Shippo came bounding out from behind a tree and sat down on the ground.  
  
"I found them, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stepped out close behind him and stared at them.  
  
"Are you guys alright? We thought you might have been in trouble. I mean, since you've been out here for a while." He smirked at their growing red faces.  
  
Miroku spoke up. "Yeah we're fine."  
  
"HEY!!" Shippo pouted. "Kagome!? Why do you always give Miroku candy, but you don't give me any anymore!?" Everyone turned to look at Miroku who was obviously 'happy' at the moment. Inuyasha started laughing and bent down to Shippo's level.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Shippo, just go take it from him. It's not fair that he won't share."  
  
Miroku's eyes went wide and he stretched his arms out in front of him. "No, no, no, Shippo! You don't wa-"  
  
"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" Shippo bounded toward him with a huge grin on his face. Miroku turned and started sprinting in the other direction.  
  
"OH GODS NO!!"  
  
~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~  
  
**YAY!! Done with that story! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm glad that you took the time out of your day to read it. Please review it. It's my sole dying wish. Lol. Ok I'm not dying, but please review it because I really appreciate it when you do!! And I want to thank all of the people who reviewed it before. I LOVE YOU ALL!! Pulls them all into huge group hug. You guys are the best!! Thanks again. UNTIL NEXT TIME!! *rides off into the sunset on her pony that she doesn't have.*  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


End file.
